Scooby-DooMonster High: Seeker of Souls
by Jtstill423
Summary: With the Mystery Machine not functioning and Scooby seemingly kidnapped, a soul-stealing specter haunts New Salem and steals the souls of humans and monsters alike. This mystery could also mean the end for Monster High, but Mystery Inc. is on the case teaming up with some monsters in order to find the truth to this haunting phantom.


**A/N: This is going to be a little different than most of my fics as this will be a long one-shot. I figured chapter by chapter telling of the story gets a bit redundant and wanted to try this method of writing. If you all like it, I will continue writing like this in the future, but it will happen rarely unless I get more ideas for stories likes this. **

**So, Monster High and Scooby-Doo, it just makes sense to write a movie-style fic like this. Both franchises have a colorful cast of characters and catchy music with a good fan base. I'll admit...this fic is primarily for those fanbases, but it can expand to others if you find it interesting.**

**I do not own Monster High or Scooby-Doo. This is primarily a fan-made fic crossover with these two shows. Monster High belongs to Mattel and Scooby-Doo belongs to Hanna-Barbera Studios.**

**Without further ado, sit back, relax, get the Scooby Snacks and let's start reading!**

**Act I**

The scene opens with moonlight shining down on the town of New Salem as the camera hovers over a puddle. Soon, feet stomp into the puddle running down the sidewalk as heavy breaths are uttered. The scene transitions to a boy with yellow skin wearing a black jacket with flames on the upper part and white/purple lines right next to them on both sides. He seemed to look back every minute or so as he tried finding a place to hide.

"Come on! Come on!" He panicked as he turned a corner, not being successful in his search.

"**You won't escape for long, Heath Burns!**" A booming voice closely behind the boy sounded.

Heath hopped a steel fence and hid behind a dumpster quickly reaching for his iCoffin. He tapped on his contacts hoping to get someone to pick him up. He tried Clawd...voicemail. He tried Manny...voicemail. He tried Abbey...voicemail. He tried some other people getting the same result.

"I really wish this was happening on a Sunday. Nobody parties on a Sunday." Heath muttered as he put his iCoffin back in his pocket and hid.

Heath could feel a presence in the area covering his mouth to cover his heavy breathing.

"**I sense you, Mr. Burns. Come out and play…" **The voice encouraged as a dry laughter escaped as well.

Heath backed up against the dumpster as he was hoping with every single inch of hope that the figure would go away so he could escape back home.

"**There's no chance of escape. You'll be trapped like the others.**" The voice declared.

The camera panned up to a specter glowing with a green aura. He wore a mask that was black(left side) and white(right side). He was dressed in a purple robe and had dark, scaly hands holding a necklace with a green jewel on the end.

"Please go away…please go away...for the love of the moon...go away." Heath pleaded to himself as he curled up.

Suddenly, the figure had no luck and started floating away as Heath couldn't see the faint shadow as he breathed a long sigh of relief. However, it was way too loud and a ghostly hand smacked down on top of the dumpster. The eyes of the specter gloomed over Heath as he started shaking violently.

"**Peek-a-boo!**" The specter exclaimed.

"I've done nothing to you. Just leave me alone!" Heath screamed as he started backing up from the specter.

"**You didn't have to do anything...I'm just going to repay a debt. Your soul, more specifically.**" The specter explained as he held up the necklace.

The green jewel started glowing as a white light started enveloping Heath. He screamed as the whole scene was covered in the light.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Scooby-Doo/Monster High: Seeker of Souls**

The logo appears on camera as the scene plays natural music from Scooby-Doo. Engines could be heard as the scene shows race cars going around the circle. The camera shows a black race car with flaming skulls on it as the driver was someone in a skull mask and black jumpsuit. The driver creepily laughed pushing forward onto a car that was green with orange flowers all over it. Inside, there was a man in a green jumpsuit with an orange helmet. He wore dark green patches on his shoulders.

"Tell me again why we always have to go in as bait, Scoob?" The man, Shaggy Rogers, asked.

Next to him was a brown Great Dane dog with black spots and a blue color with its initials being 'SD'.

"I don't rnow, Rhaggy." Scooby replied.

The black car hit Shaggy's car in the back as Shaggy lost control before turning the wheel and passing another car.

"Like, he's relentless. I sure hope Fred's trap works." Shaggy stated as he passed another car.

Over on the side as the cars made another turn, there was a man with short, blonde hair wearing the same jumpsuit as Shaggy, but he had a green cap. He also had a headset with him.

"Just a little further, Shaggy. Velma is in place with the spikes to blow the Skull Driver's tires." The blonde man, Fred Jones, instructed.

"_What if this guy, like, drives me off the road?_" Shaggy asked through his own headset.

"Everything will be alright. Get him in line and make sure not to be in the way." Fred replied.

A woman with long, orange hair wearing the same jumpsuit and cap as Fred came up to him.

"Are you really sure this plan will work, Fred? This isn't like the other scenarios we had." The woman, Daphne Blake, reminded.

"It's what I managed to come up with that's decent, but I'm sure Shaggy and Scoob have this under control." Fred explained.

The black car followed Shaggy's car as another woman was shown underneath the track with her hand on a lever. She had short, red hair with glasses and the same clothes as Daphne and Fred.

"I'm in position, Shaggy. Waiting on your call." Velma reported.

Shaggy nodded and gulped before hovering over the spot where Velma was. Shaggy looked back as the black car approached.

"Like, now, Velma!" Shaggy screamed.

Velma pulled the lever as spikes appeared and the tires of the black car got popped as the Skull Driver skidded out of control. Shaggy and Scooby cheered, but Shaggy lost control of his car and started skidding off the track as well. The final lap concluded as the checkered flag was waved.

"Whoa! Stop this crazy thing!" Shaggy exclaimed as he tried turning the wheel.

Scooby grabbed the parking brake and put it in park as Shaggy's car skidded to a smoky stop. The Skull Driver's car was also near as the Skull Driver tried escaping.

"He's getting away! Sick'em Scoob!" Shaggy ordered as Scooby opened the passenger door and ran after the Skull Driver.

The Skull Driver didn't get too far before Scooby bumped him to the ground and pinned him. Fred and Daphne ran over while Shaggy took off his helmet. Fred grabbed the mask of the Skull Driver.

"Time to see who our bony fiend really is." Fred stated as he tore away the mask.

A man's face was revealed as he sported long, black hair tied in a ponytail and a glaring look.

"It's Mark Solomon, the son of the owner of the Delta Racetrack." Daphne revealed.

"Just as I expected, he was mad that his father wouldn't let him in the race, because of his injury three years prior. So he made up the Skull Driver and made sure no one, but him would get the Delta Cup in the final race." Fred explained.

"That was my shot at glory and that old man took it away from me!" Mark exclaimed in anger.

A man sporting short, brown hair with a white suit and blue tie on came over. He frowned down at Mark.

"After all I did to protect you, you do this. I'm very disappointed, Mark." The suited man expresses with his hands on his hips.

"Our findings of a series of skull masks in Mark's bedrooms and his part-time job as a costume designer helped solve this mystery relatively quickly. Sorry it had to be him, Mr. Solomon." Velma explained as she joined the group.

"I'm not surprised. He's always doing these sorts of tricks. I just never thought he put other drivers in danger." Mr. Solomon explained as he turned to Velma.

"Well, his tricks will cost him his freedom." Daphne stated.

"Thanks for solving this mystery, kids. Now, the Delta Raceway can become a fun and safe environment again. No more harm can come to tourists or drivers any more." Mr. Solomon explained as he shook hands with Fred.

"It was our pleasure, sir. We just wanted to see the Skull Driver stopped." Fred stated.

Two security officers hauled off Mark as he glared back at the gang.

"I would've gotten away with it too. If it weren't for those meddling kids and their dumb dog." Mark spat as the security guards urged him forward.

Scooby glared back at Mark as Shaggy petted him on the head.

"Like, next time, can anyone else be bait? Me and Scoob almost had a final crash course on that one." Shaggy requested.

"Yeah, I suppose we can cut you guys a break. Let's head to the malt shop and have some victory pizza." Fred announced as he took off his cap.

Everyone went back to the locker room to turn into their normal clothes as the scene cut back to them in the Mystery Machine traveling uproot from California.

"It's a bummer to leave the bustling glitz and glamour of California, but I enjoyed my time." Daphne stated.

"We can tell by the enormous shopping spree you went on with that check we got from Mr. Solomon." Velma retorted as she pointed to the pink bags.

Shaggy and Scooby popped out from the pile and accidentally got shirts over them.

"Like, who turned out the lights?" Shaggy asked as he tried fleeing around.

Scooby took the shirt off Shaggy as Shaggy adjusted his vision. Daphne giggles as she turned to her friend.

"Hey, a girl knows what she wants and never hesitates to get it." Daphne defended.

"Where we heading to now, Fred?" Shaggy asked.

"We are going to try and stop in Seattle for some sightseeing. I figured it be a good break from our last mystery." Fred replied.

"Just as long as it doesn't feature any monsters, I'm good with anywhere." Shaggy explained as he leaned on the front seats.

Velma turned on the radio to hopefully pass the time with some music, but a news report was coming in.

"_We are now getting another report of a missing person in the area of New Salem. The family of Heath Burns have reported him missing since yesterday and he is another among at least 120 people missing from the city._" The news reporter explained.

"A missing person? That's horrible." Daphne stated.

"_The police have had no leads into this investigation, but there has been sighting of green flashes and white lights recently. We figure this is regular party activity, but the police have confirmed they haven't seen anything like this before._" The news reporter continued.

"Sounds pretty weird." Velma stated.

Shaggy quickly turned the radio off as everyone turned to look at him.

"What was that for?" Velma asked.

"That guy said green flashes and white lights. That definitely means a spookster is around there. I don't want no involvement with it." Shaggy replied as he crossed his arms.

"This conversation again? There's no such thing as ghosts, Shaggy." Fred reminded.

"You must've forgotten that we have encountered ghosts and real monsters before." Shaggy retorted.

"In our defense, we weren't prepared for real zombies or real ghosts. We was under the impression it was normal as it was." Velma explained.

"Also, just because the news says it, doesn't mean there isn't a logical conclusion to it." Daphne added.

"Until that's proven true, I'm not having anything to do with it." Shaggy explained as he crossed his arms.

"Re either!" Scooby exclaimed as he joined Shaggy in solidarity.

Fred, Velma and Daphne just rolled their eyes as they drove down the road.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The scene transitions to the gang arriving through New Salem as they look at the small city. They suddenly hear some pops and hissing as the Mystery Machine is brought at a complete stop.

"What happened?" Daphne asked.

"It sounds like the engine is busted. I'm pulling over to check it out." Fred replied as he managed to pull over before the engine gave out.

The gang got out as Fred popped up the hood as he was blinded by the smoke coming out. Coughing and swatting the smoke away, he checked out the engine and saw a blown fuse nozzle.

"It blew a fuse. I guess all this traveling is being hard on the Mystery Machine." Fred explained.

"Now what are we gonna do? I don't see a tow shop for miles." Velma stated as she tried seeing out in the distance.

"Our only bet is to push and see what we find." Fred stated.

"Push? Are you sure we can't call someone?" Daphne asked.

"If we do, they might take our only transportation away and I'm not keen on knocking on doors just to spend the night." Fred replied.

The three humans and dog groaned as they were soon pushing the heavy vehicle up the road. They have moved about five miles and saw a tow shop just dead ahead.

"All...this…..pushing...is killing….my feet." Daphne complained as sweat poured down her forehead.

"Killing you? It's killing all of us." Shaggy added.

"Just...a...little...more." Free wheezed.

Soon enough, the Mystery Machine was parked in front of the tow shop. Fred went up to the service clerk, who was busy reading an auto magazine. He was bald, but had black, curly hair around the back rim of his head. He had a black beard and a brown auto service uniform on along with black boots. Fred tapped the bell to get his attention.

"Welcome to my shop. What can I fix for ya?" The tow manager asked.

"Our car broke down just a few miles back and we pushed it here to see what you could do. A blown fuse was the problem." Fred replied.

The tow manager came out and popped the hood taking out the fuse and inspecting it confirming Fred's account. He nodded with his findings.

"You said it...this thing is fried." The tow manager stated.

"Can you fix it?" Velma asked.

"I can, but solutions like this don't come cheap." The tow manager replied.

"How much we talking?" Fred asked, ready for his wallet to take a hit.

"I'm gonna have to do more digging, but fixes like these may cost up to $1000 bucks." The tow manager replied.

"$1000?!" Fred exclaimed as the others were in total disbelief.

"Now, now...I want to at least do a routine check to make sure it's just a fuse. If it is, your bill won't be as large, but I'm just warning ya." The tow manager explained.

"Like, how are we supposed to get that much money?" Shaggy asked as he held his head.

"We could've used the check Mr. Solomon gave us if someone didn't have a frivolous purchase." Velma replied as she looked at Daphne.

"How was I supposed to know this would happen?l Daphne asked.

"It's always common sense to keep the money in order for everything. Now, we barely have enough on it." Velma replied.

"I wanted to have a little fun. Relaxation from mystery solving." Daphne retorted as she glared at Velma.

"Girls, let's not fight. I've got at least $300 in my wallet. I'm sure if we combine our amounts, we can pay off the repair." Fred explained.

Everyone started checking their pockets and wallets as they pulled what they could.

"I've got $50 I won at the high school science fair." Velma stated.

"I've got $150 from my parents and another $20 from my sister. That's 170 so far." Daphne added.

"Like, I've got only some pennies and dimes." Shaggy explained as he brought the change from his pocket.

Fred grabbed the money and began counting the total.

"I've got $520.60. I hope this will be enough for a broken fuse." Fred stated.

"Also, we need some money for a hotel. I spotted one when we pushed the van up." Velma added as she looked down the road.

"That means at least 250 each. Looks like me and Daph will have to pay for two rooms." Fred stated.

"That means our total only comes to $200.60. We are gonna need to be careful on this." Velma stated.

The tow manager comes back and has a clipboard out checking it thoroughly.

"So, I did a routine check and I'll need to do some additional inspecting. That means I'm gonna have to take it in for the night. I just need you to sign it off." The tow manager explained as he handed Fred the clipboard.

Fred frowned as he sighed his name on the dotted line and handed back the clipboard. The tow manager tips his hat before heading off, but Fred stopped him.

"Hold up! Do you know what town we are in?" Fred asked.

"You're in New Salem. Be careful around here...things go bump in the night." The tow manager replied as he went back to the repair shop.

Shaggy perked up and started getting nervous as Scooby started his whimpering. Velma put her hands on their shoulders.

"Don't fret, guys. He's only kidding I'm sure." Velma stated.

"First, the news reporter...now, the tow manager...is it all a joke?" Shaggy asked as he placed his hands on his hips.

"We need to start heading for the hotel. It's not too long from here." Fred urged.

The others nodded as Shaggy and Scooby give a worried look to each other as they started their stroll for the hotel. Whatever was in that news report had both human and dog scared out of their minds.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The gang took about 20 minutes to reach the hotel as they looked at it. It was a relatively fresh hotel as they decided to enter. Velma caught eye of a missing person's poster and adjusted her glasses to get a better look. Fred, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby went up to the service desk.

"We like two rooms, please." Fred requested.

The hotel service clerk typed into his computer and looked back at Fred.

"We have rooms available on the fourth floor. I'm afraid we can't let dogs in here either." The clerk explained with a shake of his head.

Scooby dropped his ears as Shaggy sighed as well. The clerk gave two room keys to Fred and Daphne as they agreed boys share one room and girls share the other. Shaggy took Scooby outside to the front lobby and hooked his collar up to a pole.

"Sorry, Scoob. I really wish I could bunk with you." Shaggy stated as he got to Scooby's level.

"Reh's alright, Raggy." Scooby stated as he licked his owner's face making Shaggy chuckle.

"Me and Fred will check into our room, but I'll be sure to hit the buffet table and see what they got." Shaggy explained.

Scooby perked up as Shaggy strolled back in as Scooby licked his lips at the thought of food. He decided to pass time by laying down and getting some sleep in.

"I really hope that Heath is okay." An Australian accent stated.

"Don't worry about him, Lagoona. As much bragging as he does, I'm sure he's got skills to get himself out of most trouble." A more sassy-tone voice retorted with a giggle.

The camera shifted to two ghouls as one was a fish woman with long, blonde hair with blue highlights. She had scales all over her body with fins and webbed hands and feet. She had green eyes and black shorts with a blue trim. She wears a blue-scale design jacket with a fish-style hood over her head. She also had fishnet attachments over her legs. The other ghoul had dark-brown hair and golden-colored eyes. She was covered in wolf fur and had long, black eyelashes when she blinked. She was wearing a coral-colored pink tank top and a black jacket with purple trimmings. She had on a purple skirt with a black belt with little gold orbs on it with fishnets attached. She had two coral-colored long socks on under dark purple boots with a few purple straps keeping them together.

"It's just weird how everyone keeps disappearing. A lot of normies and monster shave went missing." Lagoona stated as she put up another missing poster of Heath.

"I know what you mean. Ghouila went out for a night stroll and hasn't shown up to school and Mandy was rumored to be out of town, but she hasn't come back yet." Clawdeen added.

"Not to mention…" Lagoona stated as tears filled her eyes.

Clawdeen grabbed her friend in a hug as Lagoona started to cry a little bit. She lost her boyfriend, Gil, not too long as well as he came up missing when he missed a date of theirs.

"Don't worry, Lagoona. Gil is alright, I'm sure of it." Clawdeen ensured as she strokes her friend's head.

Clawdeen then set her eyes on Scooby as she turned to Lagoona to face the dog sleeping.

"Check it out: some normie left their dog out here." Clawdeen stated.

"Oh, I've always hated how the hotels have a no-animal service policy." Lagoona added as she went over to the dog.

Lagoona approaches the dog and saw how adorable Scooby was. She lightly patted him on the head as Scooby sighed in relief. Lagoona giggles as Clawdeen joined her.

"You think his owner is in the hotel?" Clawdeen asked.

"I'm willing to bet it. I just can't understand how the humans can't possibly try and fight this. Animals don't ruin anything or hurt anyone." Lagoona explained.

"I wouldn't say that. Crescent does get in trouble for scratching the furniture." Clawdeen stated.

"It's not a natural instinct in her. Cats are just usually that way." Lagoona protested.

Scooby was stirred awake by the ghouls talking as he adjusted his vision seeing Lagoona and Clawdeen. He smiled at first thinking it was normal humans, but his vision became clear seeing the fish and wolf girl. His eye went wide.

"REREWOLF! RISH RONSTER!" Scooby exclaimed as he set down the street taking the pole he was tied to with him.

"Oh no! We woke him up! Come back, doggy! You'll hurt yourself!" Lagoona called as she tried zipping after Scooby.

Clawdeen groaned that she had to run, but followed Lagoona to try and stop Scooby. The cameras cut back up to Fred and Shaggy getting a good look at their room. Two beds, a flat screen, a mini-bar, a couch and a computer desk.

"Not too shabby." Fred commented as he took the left bed.

"Sweet! A mini-bar!" Shaggy exclaimed as he opened to see what was in it.

Shaggy tries grabbing for something, but Fred pulls him back.

"I wouldn't do that, Shaggy. Mini-bars for hotels don't really spell cheap." Fred stated as he closed the fridge door.

"Well, that stinks. I was under the impression we get this stuff for free." Shaggy commented.

"Trust me, that's what they want you to think." Fred stated as he laughed.

Over in the girl's room across the hall, Velma was checking out the missing poster she got from the lobby.

"What's that, Velma?" Daphne asked as she sat next to her friend.

"It's a missing poster. Someone named Ghouila was strolling out in the cemetery and she was reported missing from there." Velma replied as she pointed to the details section.

"Ghouila? What kind of name is that?" Daphne asked as he scratched her chin.

"Hmmm….it's a very perplexing mystery. It also says she is a student of Monster High." Velma replied.

"Monster High? That's ear perking for sure." Daphne stated.

"We should go show the boys this. There is something up with this town." Velma added as she got up.

"I agree. If this is another mystery to solve, then we can be sure to expect some type of spook at large." Daphne explained.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Scooby was hightailing it into some nearby woods as he looked for ways out. Lagoona and Clawdeen stopped to catch their breath as they scoped out where the dog could've gone.

"Can you pick up it's scent?" Lagoona asked her wolf friend.

Clawdeen sniffed the air and pointed straight ahead as Lagoona used her super-speed to try to catch up with Scooby. Meanwhile, the Great Dane made it halfway into the woods and hid behind a tree. He made sure the werewolf and fish monster couldn't see him as he sighed with relief.

"Doggy? We didn't mean to scare you." Lagoona called as Scooby's ears perked.

He looked to see Lagoona in his area already. Clawdeen had managed to catch up momentarily as they searched the area.

"Rhow did rhey get rere so rast?" Scooby asked to no one in particular as he remained hiding.

"I feel so guilty right now." Lagoona stated.

"He was pretty spooked, but we'll just show him we're harmless and get him back to the hotel." Clawdeen explained.

"I just hope he didn't get himself lost. It's no good being alone." Lagoona stated as she checked logs and piles of leaves.

Scooby stood stiff as a board as he thought over his options. Make a break for it? Keep hiding til they go away and head back to the hotel? A very split majority for both choices. What Scooby failed to realize was his tail sticking out.

"Hey! I see a tail." Clawdeen observed as she pointed to Scooby's hiding spot.

Scooby heard those words and started whimpering really loudly as Lagoona made a very sad face.

"It's okay, doggy. We don't mean you any harm." Lagoona stated as she zipped to Scooby's location.

Scooby saw the fish monster approach him quickly as he closed his eyes knowing he could be killed or dognapped. However, Lagoona smiles and pet the top of his head gently.

"Don't be afraid. We won't hurt you." Lagoona ensured as she hugged Scooby gently.

Scooby was surprised that the fish monster was hugging him. Did she really mean no harm or was this a false sense of security?

"It's a good thing I run track. That was quite the exercise." Clawdeen stated as she joined her friend and Scooby.

Lagoona scratched Scooby's ears as Scooby started getting more comfortable and licked Lagoona's face.

"Hehehehe...see, that's better!" Lagoona exclaimed as she kisses Scooby's forehead.

Lagoona gets up and grabs the pole Scooby's leash was stuck to as she unhooked the leash.

"Alright, let's head back before his owner realizes he is gone." Lagoona stated.

Clawdeen led the charge as Lagoona led Scooby back through the woods. They were suddenly stopped in their tracks once they heard a big roar deep in the woods.

"What was that?!" Clawdeen demanded as she turned around.

Scooby was already hiding his eyes and whimpering as Lagoona tried to keep him calm.

"Wait...I see something comin'." Clawdeen explained as she saw a green aura coming towards them.

A specter was seen coming as he had a necklace with a green jewel around him. Scooby wasn't feeling any better as Lagoona was starting to get nervous.

"A specter? What are they doing out here?" Clawdeen asked.

"I don't like this Clawdeen." Lagoona whispered.

The specter grinned as he got closer to the ghouls and Scooby. Scooby wasn't having any of it and decided to bolt dragging Lagoona with him.

"Wait! Clawdeen!" Lagoona screamed as Scooby dragged her across the ground.

"Lagoona!" Clawdeen exclaimed as she reached for her, but was already too late.

Clawdeen frowned and turned to see the specter near her.

"Whatcha doin' all the way out here?" Clawdeen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"**I just enjoy the scenery. Don't you?**" The specter asked in response.

"I guess it's alright." Clawdeen replied.

"**Do you like jewelry?**" The specter asked as he held up his green jewel.

"Okay, now you're talking my language." Clawdeen replied as she was interested.

"**Take a look at this…**" The specter stated as he lifted the jewel to her face.

Clawdeen looked at it before a white light began emitting from the jewel. She screamed as she was covered in the light before the specter started laughing hysterically.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Act 2**

Mystery Inc. was gathered in Fred and Shaggy's room as Velma showed them the missing poster.

"So this Ghouila girl comes from a school called Monster High?" Fred asked as he tried understanding this.

"That's correct according to this poster. However, I'm skeptical to all this." Velma replied.

"A high school full of monsters? That's my nightmare!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"Which is why it can't be true. No one would open a high school for something that doesn't exist." Fred stated.

"Do you think this is in connection with the missing people?" Daphne asked.

"Of course. When there's doubt, there's also another mystery to solve." Fred replied as he pointed up to the ceiling.

"Here we go again." Shaggy muttered as he facepalmed.

"Our first stop will be this "Monster High" and that's where we will probably find our culprits." Velma stated.

"First thing tomorrow morning." Fred added.

"Like, Zoinks! Scooby is missing!" Shaggy exclaimed as he looked out the window.

Everyone looked out where Shaggy was looking and gasped when there was no Scooby to be found. They decided to run out and investigate.

"He was chained up out here and now, he's gone!" Shaggy exclaimed as he went to his knees and covered his eyes.

Velma and Daphne comforted Shaggy as Fred checked the place where Scooby was chained.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, but the culprit was crafty to take out the pole." Fred stated.

"Hey guys! Look, an earring." Daphne observed as she picked up a gold earring.

Fred took it and inspected the clue they found as he looked back at his friends.

"We sure have another mystery on our hands. This could be in connection with this Monster High place." Fred explained.

"Oh, my poor old pal!" Shaggy cried.

"Don't worry, Shaggy. We'll get Scooby back. I promise you that." Daphne ensured.

"It's getting late. First thing tomorrow morning, we are checking this school out and see if there are any clues connected to these missing people and Scooby's disappearance." Fred explained.

Shaggy was depressed beyond belief as he bowed his head. Tears filled the concrete in front of him as Velma offered him a tissue to blow his nose.

Meanwhile, Scooby was done dragging Lagoona through the forest as he planted. Lagoona was covered in leafs and mud as she groaned.

"What was that thing?" Lagoona asked.

"A rhost!" Scooby exclaimed as he turned to face Lagoona.

"Wha-you can talk?" Lagoona asked.

"Reah, rh'm Scooby-Doo." Scooby replied.

"I'm Lagoona. I didn't think there was such a thing as a talking dog." Lagoona stated.

"I ridn't rink ronsters rere reindly." Scooby added.

"I hope Clawdeen makes it out okay. I didn't like the vibe that ghost was giving off." Lagoona stated.

"Re was rarcy." Scooby added.

"I don't particularly like you staying out there where that specter could get you. Unfortunately, I can't take you home with me as I live at the Great Scarrier Reef. I know someone who can though." Lagoona stated as she brought out her iCoffin searching her contacts.

She tapped on the contact named 'Frankie Stein' hoping her friend would still be up.

"_Hello?" _Frankie greeted after a few rings.

"Hey Frankie. I got an emergency." Lagoona explained.

"_What's wrong?"_ Frankie asked.

"Me and Clawdeen were putting posters up of Heath when we saw this dog tied up outside the hotel. We would've went about our business, but the dog got scared of us and ran into the woods. We managed to find him and calm him down, but there was this loud roar and we met a specter. The dog dragged me out and we left Clawdeen in, but I'm sure she got out. Anyway, I don't feel safe leaving Scooby here out in the cold so could you possibly take him in for the night?" Lagoona requested.

"_Sure can! I'll just need to run it by my parents. Do you have a plan before we get to school tomorrow?"_ Frankie asked.

"I'm hoping we can drop him off at the hotel in the morning before school starts." Lagoona replied.

"_I'll just walk by there and drop it off. Hopefully, his owner will be there._" Frankie stated.

"Thanks, Frankie. I know I can always count on you." Lagoona praises with a smile.

"_No problem, Lagoona! It will give Watzit a new friend to play with while I get homework done._" Frankie added.

Lagoona said her goodbyes and blew a sigh of relief. She turned to Scooby.

"You got a home for the night, Scooby, but I promise Frankie will bring you right back first thing in the morning." Lagoona stated as she patted Scooby's head.

Scooby looked at the hotel and instantly missed Shaggy, but knew he was going to be taken care of. This Frankie girl also had a pet of her own...Scooby just hoped they were friendly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Scooby found himself being patted on the head by a large woman with a beehive-style to her hair with the colors of black and white. She had green skin with neck bolts sticking out.

"Such a precious little pooch." The woman, Viveka Stein, cooed patting Scooby's head.

"Mom, stop embarrassing him." Another woman ordered, but she was a teen having the same color style hair as her mother wearing a grey/black checkered flannel top with a grey tie and a black skirt. She also had green skin and neck bolts.

"Oh, he sure is fluffy. This will be a big responsibility taking care of him for the night." Viveka stated as she stood up to look at her daughter.

"It'll be fine, mom. He can play with Watzit while I finish my Dead Languages homework." The teen, Frankie Stein, stated.

Frankie helped Scooby up the stairs as she opened the door to her bedroom.

"I wasn't expecting your arrival so I wasn't sure where you could sleep. You can share my bed or there's always the floor." Frankie explained.

Scooby nodded as he saw a tan, brown dog already on the bed sleeping. Scooby decided to lay down himself feeling a little homesick.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shaggy was tossing and turning during the night worried to death about Scooby. Crumpled tissues filled the bed as Fred had a pillow covering his ears. He felt bad Scooby was gone and Shaggy was devastated, but he wasn't keen on hearing crying during the night.

"Get any sleep, Shag?" Fred asked as he sat up.

"No...I miss Scoob." Shaggy replied.

"Don't worry, Shaggy. We will find him and bring the culprit to justice." Fred promised.

Shaggy nodded and sighed as the boys got ready for the start to their mystery. They soon met Velma and Daphne outside the hotel.

"You look horrible, Shaggy." Daphne observed.

"He was really putting the water works on display last night." Fred added.

"I presume for a high school, they will be pretty crowded and busy. We need to get in there fast." Velma stated.

The others nodded piling into the Mystery Machine as Fred got it on the road. They traveled for awhile until Velma saw a big castle in the distance.

"That must be it!" Velma exclaimed.

Fred pulled up to the gates as they saw the cemetery and the students walking into the building. Some of the student body saw the gang as they got out.

"This place is huge." Daphne stated.

"And full of….m-m-monsters…" Shaggy added as his knees trembled.

"Oh please, Shaggy. It's probably just a gimmick party they are having." Velma scoffed as the gang headed inside the gates.

The gang was suddenly greeted by a pale violet-haired wearing a black dress with chains all over it. Her eyes were a bright icy blue color and she wore black boots.

"Well, I haven't seen a lot of normies over here." The teen ghost explained.

"Normies?" Daphne asked.

"That's what we monsters call humans. I'm Spectra Voltergeist. Are you new students?" Specter asked with a curious look.

"No. We are here for a tour of the place. Maybe ask questions about the disappearances happening." Fred replied.

"I heard about those. A few students have disappeared. I would love to give you a tour, but I'll have to sign you all in. Let's head to Headmistress Bloodgood's office." Specter stated.

Specter led the way as Fred, Shaggy, Velma and Daphne followed her inside. A school bus pulled up as it let students off and Frankie walked up to the school with Scooby on his leash.

"I can't believe no one was there. They must've left early just before we got there. Looks like you'll have to be with me all day." Frankie stated as she looked down at Scooby.

Scooby took a look around the school and remained calm. He knew Frankie and Lagoona could be trusted, but these other monsters could try something. He stepped in place as Frankie noticed.

"Don't worry. It's safe here and you'll be mostly hanging with my friends. I can let you come in, but you'll have to wait outside my classes until I'm done. I'm also gonna have Fearleading Practice during lunch so I'll let you out before then." Frankie explained.

Scooby nodded as he was still a little bit nervous and sad that he couldn't find his friends. He figured they were out looking for him.

"I can't wait for you to meet the rest of my friends. They are totally going to love you." Frankie ensured as they headed inside the school.

As students closed their lockers and got their books for their first classes, they took notice of the gang walking with Spectra. Gossiping started about why normies were in their school.

"People sure like talking." Daphne stated.

"This charade will end soon." Velma whispered back.

"Here is Headmistress Bloodgood's office. I don't think she's busy so you're free to enter." Specter stated.

Fred knocked on the door and was given the go ahead to come in as the four entered the office. They saw a normal woman at her desk with short, black hair and wearing a purple trench coat and pink tie.

"Welcome to Monster High. I didn't expect to see any humans enter the vicinity." Bloodgood greeted as she shook all their hands.

"We was wondering if you knew anything about some students disappearing from this school." Fred explained as he sat down and so did his friends.

"Ah yes. Poor kids. Ghoulia, Heath, Gil, Mandy, so many others. They say it's the work of a being known as the Soul Specter." Bloodgood explained.

"The Soul Specter?" Velma asked.

"Here's a copy one of our journalists wrote. It's the front headline." Bloodgood replied as she put a copy for the Gory Gazette on her desk.

"Hmmm..._Soul Specter Claims Another Victim._ What does it mean by "another victim?" Fred asked.

"It's rumored he uses a special artificial he stole from a museum that sucks away a person's soul and entrails it. I read an article about it and it's called the Wonder Jewel." Bloodgood replied.

"That sounds like a great place for ice cream." Shaggy interjected.

"It's a jewel that goes back ages. It was known for capturing the souls of demons alike. Those who sinned were cursed with the plague of evil and the jewel helped cure every person that was plagued." Bloodgood explained.

"Did any of the students possess any qualities of being possessed?" Daphne asked.

"That's the weird part. The jewel is only supposed to capture demons, not souls. I'm not sure if this is just a fake the specter is using or if there is another purpose for the artifact." Bloodgood replied.

"I know you can't just rewire a jewel since it's not a sentient piece of technology. It must be some sort of fake." Velma explained.

"Whatever the case, I truly hope this specter is caught soon. This doesn't bode well between the rift in humans and monsters. Our society has to learn to bond with one another despite our flaws and differences." Bloodgood stated.

"Don't worry, Headmistress Bloodgood. We will solve this mystery before any chaos happens." Fred promised.

Fred grabbed the Gory Gazette piece deciding to have it as a clue. The gang then regrouped in the hallway.

"I was looking st the photo and the specter wears a robe that looks like what Bloodgood wears. It's the same size." Velma stated as she pointed out her claim.

"If she is the specter, what reason would she have to make her own students disappear?" Daphne asked.

"She is the head of this school. She probably gives out way too many detentions." Shaggy suggested.

"She also seems to know a lot about this jewel's power. Which makes it the perfect reason to suspect her for now." Velma added.

"Oh, I see that you all are done. Did you get everything you needed answered?" Spectra asked with a friendly smile.

"Yes. Now, about that tour." Fred replied.

"Morning classes have started so you'll won't see all the classrooms, but the facility to open for the taking. Follow me." Spectra requested.

The four individuals followed Spectra as she showed them the gym, scareteria, the auditorium, the cemetery, and some classrooms that were empty like Home Ick, Dead Languages, and Biteology.

"Very interesting names for the classes here." Shaggy stated as they got out of Study Howl.

"Well, it is a monster school after all." Spectra added.

"We got a copy of this newspaper for Headmistress Bloodgood. Did you write this piece?" Fred asked as he showed Spectra the newspaper.

"Yes, that was me and it was so heartbreaking to write. Seeing so many families worries about their kids." Spectra replied.

"How did you get this photo?" Velma asked.

"Someone has taken a picture before they were captured by the specter and it was sent to me so I put it on the cover." Spectra replied.

"Any know locations where this specter could've struck?" Daphne asked.

"It was mostly alleyways where he knew he could corner his victims. I would check around New Salem." Spectra replied.

The gang nodded as the camera shifts down another hallway where Scooby was sleeping while Frankie had Mad Science. He woke up as he heard the school bell ring ending class. Frankie walked out smiling at Scooby.

"Hey Scooby, ready to head out so you can do your business?" Frankie asked.

"Reah." Scooby replied while blushing.

Scooby went outside and chased around a few squirrels as a normal dog would. He sniffed around getting his needed exercise in while Frankie played with him a little. They went back inside as Scooby was left outside the gym while Frankie went to have Fearleading practice.

"Hey girls." Frankie greeted as she joined her two other team members.

One girl had played skin and her hair in pigtails as the color was magenta pink. The other had brown hair and her skin had a little tan to it.

"Has anyone seen Clawdeen?" Cleo de Nile asked.

"Her and Lagoona was out putting out missing people posters for Heath, but I have yet to see her around today." Frankie replied.

"This is coming at the worst possible time. The Monster Mashionals aren't too far away and I want to blow the competition away." Cleo explained.

"I'm sure she'll show up. She probably is helping her siblings with something." Draculaura suggested.

Cleo sighed as she went ahead and got the other ghouls into their normal routine. Scooby was snoring loudly as some female ghouls cooed at the cute dog asleep. Another teen ghoul with long, blue/black hair with copper tone metallic skin. She wore brown boots and had goggles on top of her head. Her top was blue with brown diamonds, her middle is black with gear designs and she wears a black skirt with a blue metal skirt overlay. She leaned down and pet Scooby as he started yawning.

"Hey there, big guy. I'm Robecca." Robecca greeted as she started petting Scooby.

"I'm Scooby-Doo." Scooby greeted back as he got up.

"Nice to meet you, Scooby. You must be hungry running around here all morning. Here's an apple for you." Robecca stated as she gave Scooby an apple from her bag.

Scooby licked his lips devouring the apple as Robecca giggled. Scooby licked her face as thanks for the food.

"You're certainly welcome in that aspect." Robecca stated, scratching behind his ears.

"Scooby!" A voice yelled from down the hall.

Scooby looked up to see Shaggy running towards him.

"Raggy!" Scooby yelled as slow motion occurred while the two best friends reunited with each other.

Scooby tackles Shaggy as they roll through the hall before Scooby is on top of Shaggy licking his face as the owner laughs. Frankie, Draculaura and Cleo comes out to see the commotion as they see Scooby licking Shaggy's face.

"Oh thank voltage! Scooby found his owner." Frankie stated as she went up to the two.

Shaggy looked up to see Frankie nervous as he looked her over. However, Scooby nuzzles up to Frankie as she patted his head.

"Like, what happened, Scoob?" Shaggy asked as he got up.

"I'm so terribly sorry. My friends, Lagoona and Clawdeen, were putting out missing posters and Scooby got scared running into the woods where my friends had to get him. They had a run-in with a specter and Scooby dragged Lagoona out of the woods. Lagoona didn't want to leave him in the cold and I took him in for the night. I went to drop him off at the hotel hoping someone would pick him up, but I guess you were already gone by then. I took him here to school hoping someone might show up after school, but here we are now." Frankie replied with a sad look.

"Like, thanks. I'm Shaggy." Shaggy greeted as he stuck out his hand.

"I'm Frankie Stein. These are my friends Draculaura, Cleo, and Robecca." Frankie greeted as she shook Shaggy's hand, but Shaggy's grip caused Frankie's hand to come off.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed as his hair went up.

"Hehehehe...I guess you're stronger than you look." Frankie teased as she reattached her hand.

"So you're all real monsters?" Shaggy asked.

"Yep. I'm a vampire and Dracula is my father." Draculaura replied.

"I'm a robot created by my father, but he's disappeared." Robecca added.

"Rhey are rice." Scooby ensured.

"Like, that's good. I was afraid Scooby wasn't gonna live. No offense." Shaggy explained.

"None taken. We get this reaction all the time and not all normies are bad." Frankie stated.

"Real monsters?" Fred asked as he, Velma, and Daphne came up.

"That's right. I yanked her hand off by accident, but they seem pretty cool." Shaggy replied.

"Well, this is unexpected." Daphne stated.

"Are you a real robot?" Velma asked as she pointed at Robecca.

"Not top of the line, but my father made sure I didn't rust so much." Robecca replied as she shook Velma's hand.

"It's true. Her hand is fully copper." Velma stated as she adjusted her glasses.

"Like, Frankie, you said something about a specter?" Shaggy asked.

"That's right. It's the one Scooby and my friends encountered in the woods." Frankie replied.

"That must've been our so-called Soul Specter. We found out from Headmistress Bloodgood that he is using the Wonder Jewel to suck out the souls of humans and monsters." Fred explained.

"However, it was used during the old ages to capture demons from others corrupting their souls. Which leads me to believe it is a fake." Velma added.

"Fake jewelry is a no-go with me." Cleo scoffed as she crossed her arms.

"A fake? So there couldn't possibly be any way for all of our friends to be missing." Draculaura stated.

"Unless he hid them somewhere. The woods." Velma concluded.

"That's true! No one would really think about searching if they knew a specter that stole souls was in there." Frankie explained.

"There's also no way he could be a real specter either if he uses a cheap jewel. It's just another faker." Fred stated.

"Another faker?" Another voice asked as the others turned to see a man wearing a brown fedora with a orange line across the middle. He wears glasses and bandages wrap his face. He wears a tan jacket over an orange shirt and wears black pants and shoes.

"Mr. Where? What are you doing here?" Robecca asked in response seeing the drama teacher.

"I just happened to be eavesdropping a little bit on this conversation. I have never met such deductive humans. Mr. Where, drama teacher of Monster High." Where replied as he shook Fred's hand.

"I'm Fred Jones and this is Velma, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo. We are Mystery Inc. and we are mystery solvers." Fred greeted.

"There always seems to be a monster haunting a lost town or city and we are put to the task to solve the mystery. It turns out that it's just a human scaring everyone away for their benefit." Daphne added.

"That's mean!" Draculaura exclaimed in anger.

"Very grotesque actions. A life of crime is simply miserable." Where added as he crossed his arms.

"It also seems like this specter everyone has been seeing hasn't been what everyone thought he was." Velma explained.

"We want to help. It's our friends out there in those woods and we need to see to it they are brought back." Frankie stated.

"We can also get Lagoona in on it so she can show us. I'll help too." Draculaura added.

"Consider me in on this mystery. I just love the smell of adventure in the air." Where stated.

"I'm in too. I'm quite handy in tech if you need anyone to build." Robecca explained.

"This is going to be interesting." Fred stated.

"I think you mean...this is going to be clawsome!" Draculaura exclaimed.

"You want in on this, Cleo?" Frankie asked.

"I'm not getting kidnapped just to find out who's playing make believe. Besides, me and Deuce have plans later." Cleo replied.

"Since we are going to be five with five, that means we need to split up to cover more ground." Fred stated.

"Me and Velma can investigate an alley or two for clues." Frankie volunteered.

"Wonderful thinking." Velma praised.

"Me and Robecca can check around Bloodgood's office to see if she knows more than she is letting on." Daphne explained.

"The Headmistress? Why would she be the specter?" Robecca asked with a raised eyebrow.

"According to this photo, the robe the specter wears matches her trench coat and she seems to know the most about the jewel despite reading an article on it." Daphne replied.

"Me and Shaggy can ask around Monster High to see if anyone knows anything about the Specter or possible suspects." Draculaura volunteered.

"Scooby can go with Lagoona in the woods to find the others." Daphne suggested.

"I guess that leaves you and me, Mr. Where." Fred stated.

"Excellent. I know the jewel was in a museum so we can ask the curator around there if they saw anyone make off with it." Where explained.

With that, Velma, Fred and Scooby waited after school for Frankie, Lagoona and Mr. Where as they started their walk into New Salem while Shaggy, Draculaura, Daphne and Robecca stayed behind at the school.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Act 3**

Velma and Frankie were dropped off at an alleyway as they began their search. This was the alley Heath Burns was kidnapped from.

"Hey, Velma, I think I found some clues." Frankie alerted as she pointed near the dumpster.

Velma walked over to where Frankie stood as she saw a few clues out of the ordinary.

"Dragging tracks...this does prove that these victims were dragged otherwise their bodies would still be here if their soul was captured." Velma explained as she checked out the fresh lines in the dirt.

"I've also found Heath's iCoffin. He's must've been contacting for help the night he disappeared." Frankie added as she held up a coffin-shaped phone.

Velma also looked down to see a green-beaded necklace far away.

"Jinkies! A beaded necklace." Velma stated.

"It must've fallen off the specter, but I'm not sure who it could point to as the one doing this." Frankie explained.

"Whoever it is...it's an important clue that we need to hold on to." Velma stated.

Frankie nodded as the camera shifted to the local museum where Fred and Mr. Where found the exhibit where the Wonder Jewel was displayed. Of course, it was now empty.

"This is where the exhibit had opened." Where stated.

"Broken glass...so the specter snuck in during the night and grabbed the jewel. Did you know when this all started?" Fred asked.

"Hmmm...it all started two weeks ago I believe, but the authorities couldn't pinpoint a suspect so the case went cold and more disappearances happened." Where replied as he scratched his chin.

"Probably meaning that monsters aren't the only species this specter is going after. There could've been officers or investigators who confronted the specter, but were kidnapped in the act." Fred concluded.

"Fantastic deductive skills, Fred. I'm sure that's the case then which means the motive is to sow the divide between humans and monsters." Where added.

"But who would want such a thing?" Fred asked.

"I have one name in mind. However, he was encased in stone." Where replied.

"Encased in stone?" Fred asked.

"His name is Van Hellscream and he was a notorious hunter. He tried starting a civil war between werewolves and vampires when Headmistress Bloodgood wanted to expand Monster High. Try as he might, he was thwarted and encased in stone along with his assistant. He viewed humans as the more superior species." Where replied.

"It does remind me of all the other people we caught being monsters. They had their own selfish needs." Fred stated.

"He is a prime suspect since the motive has become clear. Although, I'm not sure how he would get out of solid stone. This is a perplexing mystery." Where explained.

"It would also explain how the jewel got stolen. He could sneak right in and break the display case grabbing the jewel to sneak back out." Fred added.

"If he is free and the one behind this, it's very important that we stop him at all costs." Where urged.

Fred could tell the rise of danger this mystery was sporting and despite being in this predicament countless times, he had a new sense of fear.

Back at Monster High, Draculaura and Shaggy stopped in the scareteria not seeing any other monsters to ask about the specter.

"Nothing new to report about the specter. I can't believe nobody knew anything else." Draculaura stayed with frustration.

"Like, if I knew there was a soul-stealing specter around, I wouldn't want to know anything about it." Shaggy joked.

"Oh, Shaggy, we already know this is just a faker. We just need to prove who it is." Draculaura retorted.

"All this asking around has got my stomach rumbling. Can we take a break?" Shaggy asked.

"Sure. We don't have any new leads, but the scareteria isn't open anymore." Draculaura replied.

Shaggy was about to frown, but saw a whole slice of pizza sitting on its own. He licked his lips as he zoomed over and took a bite of the sweet cheese.

"Now, this hits the spot." Shaggy cooed as he finished the slice.

Draculaura gagged as she didn't see why Shaggy would need to eat a slice of pizza left out for clearly a long time.

The camera switched over to the Headmistress's office as Headmistress Bloodgood grabbed some files and headed out locking her door. She began her trek to the front entrance, but dropped a file unknowingly. Daphne and Robecca stopped to pick it up as Daphne read through it.

"What's this all about?" Daphne asked as she flipped the pages.

"A list of firings from Monster High. Mr. Zarr, Mr. Potter, Coach Igor...they were among the ones disappearing." Robecca replied as she treaded a finger along the page.

"I assume she wants to cover up their disappearances. We need to get into her office." Daphne stated.

"I've got this." Robecca stated as she put on her goggles.

She bent down on one knee and grabbed some tools to help her stick in the lock. She fiddled around before hearing a click and pushing the door open.

"I'm so glad you use those smarts for good." Daphne stated.

"Not exactly proud of it, but we need to find out what Headmistress Bloodgood is hiding." Robecca stated.

Daphne and the robot girl enter the office beginning to look around. They check every drawer, on the desk, behind books and paintings, but found nothing related to their case. They regrouped in the center of the room.

"Nothing. She must really want to keep something secret." Daphne stated.

"We do have that list. She was probably going to replace them seeing as they disappeared." Robecca explained.

"It is definitely suspicious. We'll need to find out what the others have first." Daphne stated.

The camera shifted over to Scooby sniffing around the forest floor as Lagoona followed him.

"Anything yet, Scooby?" Lagoona asked.

"Ro." Scooby replied as he shook his head.

Lagoona tried seeing as far as she could out in the open. She stopped when she saw a cave as she took the lead with Scooby following closely behind.

"Crikey. If my friends are out here, they would surely be in that cave." Lagoona stated as she pointed to the cave in question.

Scooby sniffed the ground before heading into the cave. Lagoona followed and grabbed a stick scrapping it across the cave wall to make a torch. She helped light the way through as they headed further in. Scooby sniffed until they came across a hole with leaves and sticks covering it.

"A hole? It must be a secret entrance to this specter's lair." Lagoona stated.

Scooby pawed at the leaves and sticks as he accidentally pushed in. Lagoona tried grabbing his tail, but the force of gravity pulled both in as they screamed falling into the hole. They landed pretty hard on the rock solid floor.

"Ow! That's gonna leave a mark." Lagoona groaned as she rubbed her behind.

Scooby's eyes rolled before he blinked and regained his vision. Lagoona got up and saw her torch was still active.

"Underground passages...this is certainly a discovery." Lagoona stated as she and Scooby walked down a tunnel.

They walked for what seemed like hours as they reached an open hole. Lagoona saw a step and some rocks to climb up as she turned to Scooby.

"Scooby, give me a boost, mate." Lagoona requested.

Scooby used his paws as a foothold as Lagoona began her climb to the open hole. She gripped each rock and climbed out seeing she was now in New Salem.

"Crikey! Scooby, this tunnel led into New Salem."' Lagoona called.

Scooby was to climb himself, but someone tapped his shoulder. Scooby turned to see the Soul Specter behind him.

"**Might I have a boost as well?**" The specter asked with a grin on his face.

"Rhost?!" Scooby recoiled as he ran further into the tunnel.

"**Hehehehehehe...chase time it is!**" The specter exclaimed as he chased Scooby down the tunnel.

"Scooby!" Lagoona yelled as she saw another open hole and decided to head back down for the dog.

Scooby was running full speed as he looked back seeing the Soul Specter gaining ground. Scooby hightailed it as fast as he could turning corners and climbing over rocks.

"**No use in running. You could hurt yourself.**" The specter warned with a crazy laugh.

Scooby came to an intersection in the tunnels and ran down a random one. He soon past an open hole as he climbed the rocks as fast as he could. Fred and Mr. Where passed over as Scooby jumped out tackling both of them.

"Scooby! Where did you come from?" Fred asked as the dog got off them.

"A role in the round." Scooby answered as he pointed to the opening hole.

"A hole in the ground? Great scotts! This is a fascinating clue!" Where explained.

"This must be how the specter gets around. This would explain how he never tripped any alarms." Fred added.

"This has Van written all over it. I think it is high time we caught him and put an end to his farce." Where declared.

Fred suddenly felt his pocket vibrate pulling out his phone and answering it.

"Hey Daphne." Fred greeted.

"Fred, I was just wondering how you and Mr. Where are doing." Daphne explained.

"We found out that the specter has been using underground tunnels to "steal souls" and we may have a suspect to this entire mystery." Fred stated.

"What a coincidence. Me and Robecca saw Bloodgood leave her office and she dropped a file containing a firing list for some missing teachers. I have a hunch she could be hiding something." Daphne added.

"Two suspects, eh? Well, there's only one way to find out who's who. Let's meet up in town center and figure out a trap." Fred explained.

Daphne nodded as she made calls to Velma and Scooby about the findings so far. They agreed to meet in town center as they headed off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The gang got together in town center as Fred began to lay out his plans for the trap.

"The underground tunnels are the sole route for the specter to travel. That's where we turn it against him. With Robecca's help, we have net lift machines at different holes waiting with a net to trap the specter and the push of a button to enclose the specter." Fred explained as Robecca holds up a device with a red button.

"And let me guess...we are bait?" Shaggy asked.

"We need someone to lead the specter into the trap." Daphne replied.

"Nope...soul stealers are just as bad as any other crooks we have faced. I'm not doing it." Shaggy stated as he crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Re either." Scooby added.

"Too many times to tell you all I know what makes them tick. Would you boys do it for a Scooby Snack?" Velma asked with a smirk.

"Hehehehe….not this time, Velma. Me and Scooby are past this shtick." Shaggy stated.

"Two Scooby Snacks?" Daphne asked as she held the dog treats in her hand.

"Not three, four, ten or one hundred...we stand our ground." Shaggy declared.

"I know what to do. Come on, Draculaura." Frankie stated.

Frankie and Draculaura faced Scooby and Shaggy beginning to pout their lips letting their eyes sparkle as they gave puppy dog eyes to the boys.

"Oh, like, not the puppy dog eyes." Shaggy cooed.

"So enrachanting." Scooby added.

"You have a choice, boys." Velma stated, adding to the temptation.

The looks just got stronger with the ghouls quivering their lips as Shaggy couldn't take it.

"Fine, fine, we will be bait. Just stop the cuteness." Shaggy pleaded, waving his arms.

Daphne tossed the two Scooby Snacks as the boys caught both treats with their mouths.

"Lead the specter to any hole with a net and duck at the last minute so we can catch him." Robecca instructed.

"Well, Scoob, no turning back now. Let's get going." Shaggy urged.

The camera shifts down to the tunnels as Shaggy and Scooby are walking around blindly in the dark.

"Mr. Specter, where are you?" Shaggy asked.

The duo heard rocks crackling clearly getting scared as they trembled.

"Scooby, I'll say it again, how do we always get roped into this?" Shaggy asked.

"I ron't know." Scooby replied.

They continued walking until they bumped into someone.

"Crikey!" Lagoona screamed.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy screamed as he jumped into Scooby's arms.

Lagoona tried seeing as she had her own torch with her.

"Shaggy? Scooby? Am I glad to see you mates!" Lagoona exclaimed with a small smile.

"Oh, like, thank goodness it isn't that specter." Shaggy stated as he got to his feet.

"I haven't seen him around and haven't found where he hid the others. I only jumped back down here since Scooby was being chased." Lagoona explained.

"Like, Fred and Robecca have a trap ready. We just need to lead him into it." Shaggy added.

"I'm with ya on this one." Lagoona stated.

"**You will certainly need each other after I'm through with you.**" The specter stated as he fast approached the three.

The human, dog and fish monster started running away as the specter gave chase. Lagoona grabbed both Shaggy and Scooby using her super speed to widen the gap of distance, but the Soul Specter still gave chase.

"There's the net for the museum hole. Stop here, Lagoona!" Shaggy requested.

Lagoona stopped and released the boys as the specter came up slowly.

"**Hahahahahahaha! No more running I see...very foolish to think you could envade me.**" The specter taunted.

"We ain't running from you any longer. Just try and take us." Lagoona challenged.

"**With pleasure.**" The specter stated as he brought out the Wonder Jewel attached to his necklace.

Scooby and Shaggy were frightful as Lagoona stood her ground. The Soul Specter was amused reaching out as the light started shining.

"Now!" Lagoona exclaimed as she ducked under the specter.

Scooby and Shaggy ducked as Lagoona pushes the specter back into the net. Robecca felt a tug and pushed the red button tightening the net and raising it out of the hole. Everyone started running for the museum as they burst through the doors.

"We caught him!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Fangtastic! That was really monsterful!" Draculaura added.

The specter struggled in the net as Scooby, Shaggy and Lagoona climbed out of the hole together.

"Lagoona! You're okay!" Frankie exclaimed as she helped her friend up.

"I'm very fine, Frankie. Now, time to find out who this dingo is." Lagoona stated as she looked at the specter.

"Our suspects are Bloodgood and Van Hellscream." Fred explained.

"Van Hellscream?" Frankie asked in astonishment.

"He always wanted to find a way to divide humans and monsters more. This would be the perfect way to do it." Where replied.

"I don't think so, Mr. Where. I believe our culprit wants to think it's that easy. The Soul Specter is someone no one would have ever suspected." Velma stated.

Velma removed the mask to reveal a pale-skinned woman with green, puffy hair and glasses.

"Ms. Crabgrass!" Frankie exclaimed as the other students were shocked as well.

"I don't even know what to say. We never met her before." Fred stated.

"I assure you that you have as I was Bloodgood when you first entered Monster High." Crabgrass confessed.

"She must've also been the one leaving Bloodgood's office as well." Daphne stated.

"We found a firing list of some teachers that disappeared. Looks like she wanted to cover up their disappearances so no one would expect a thing." Robecca explained as she pulled the sheet out.

"Then she could carry on as Bloodgood and no one would be the wiser." Where concluded.

"These green beads belong to her as well. She dropped them when kidnapping Heath Burns." Velma added.

"Also, to put on the disguise as a specter, she used the underground tunnels under New Salem to get around and capture everyone." Shaggy explained.

"Feh! Annoying humans helping monsters is exactly why I did this. I wanted to pick up where Van went utterly wrong. No one knew you kids like I did and separating you all from each other would make you weak. Focusing on certain groups could only get Van so far. I was going to perfect his plan and made sure Monster High went down." Crabgrass explained with an angry tone.

"Headmistress Bloodgood has good reason to let you go." Frankie stated.

"You went behind our backs and the back of the entire school. That's low." Draculaura added as she shook her head in disappointment.

"To think I once considered you a dear friend." Where commented.

"Don't worry. Where she's going, she won't be around monsters or humans for a long time." Fred promised.

"A couple questions remain on my mind: how did she dress up as Bloodgood and how did she kidnap all those students and humans?" Shaggy asked.

"She has potions that let her take the identity of any monster or human she wants. She must've made a sleeping potion to help make the others unconscious so they couldn't call for help." Frankie replied.

"And I would've gotten away with it if it wasn't for you meddling kids and that rotten dog!" Crabgrass exclaimed.

"That leaves one more question: just where are the others?" Robecca asked.

"Right here, Ms. Steam." A voice behind everyone replied as everyone turned to see the real Headmistress Bloodgood.

"Headmistress Bloodgood!" The students and Mr. Where exclaimed.

"I had a feeling Ms. Crabgrass would look for a way to exact revengeance. She kidnapped me during after school hours with this disguise and a sleeping potion." Bloodgood explained.

More students started filing in like Heath, Mandy, Holt, Gil and Ghouila.

"Ghoulia!" Frankie yelled.

"Gil!" Lagoona added.

Everyone regrouped with each other and talking about their wicked adventure. Mystery Inc. smiled at the reunion until Fred went into deep thought.

"One clue that has crossed my mind is this earring. What does it have to this case?" Fred asked as he held up the earring in question.

"That's mine. Thanks for finding it." Clawdeen praises as she grabbed her missing jewelry.

"Well, that's all loose ends tied up. Another mystery solved." Velma declared as she adjusted her glasses.

"I would personally like to thank you all on behalf of Monster High. Without your help, we would've been lost forever." Bloodgood praises as she stepped up to Mystery Inc.

"We just did what we thought was right, Headmistress." Fred explained.

"Correct. I believe this calls for a celebration and you all are personally invited." Bloodgood stated as she smiled at everyone.

"I can dig a victory celebration!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Like a party means all you can eat!" Shaggy added as he rubbed his hands together.

Fred smiles for a second before slapping his forehead.

"I totally forgot about the Mystery Machine! I don't know what's wrong with the engine." Fred panicked.

"Get should of yourself, Fred. Me and the Robotic Club can fix it." Robecca offered with a flip of her wrench.

Fred smiles and shook Robecca's hand as he agreed and accepted the offer. The celebration was set for the next day during school as Mystery Inc. was excited for it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At Monster High the next day, skull-shapes balloons went up and catering tables were being raided as Shaggy came up with a good sandwich he and Scooby could share.

"Ya know, Scoob, I thought monsters were always scary, but that Cooking Club knows what good food is." Shaggy stated.

"Reah!" Scooby added as they split the sandwich eating their halves.

Holt and Deuce were the DJ's of this party as Holt tapped on his mic.

"Okay, Okay, we have had enough with these silent and generic tunes. Let's turn up the beat and make some real noise!" Holt announced.

The students and Mystery Inc. cheered that announcement on as Holt put on some music that was sure to bring the funk up.

_We are monsters, we are proud!_

_We are monsters, say it loud!_

Everyone got a dancing partner as Fred went with Daphne, Shaggy with Velma, Lagoona with Gil, Draculaura with Clawd, Cleo with Deuce and Scooby with Frankie.

_High school's a horror, can't get out of my bed!_

_Everybody's talking, but it's not in my head!_

_They say-don't be different, be like them instead!_

_But they can't keep us down, cause we're Monster High-bred!_

Clawd and Gil swung with their partners off screen as Fred, Daphne, Shaggy and Velma did their usual dances from the Malt Shop.

_The clock is striking thirteen!_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh!_

_It's time to cheer for your team!_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh!_

_You are the ghouliest ghoul by far!_

_So don't be afraid to show them who you are!_

Scooby danced with Frankie standing on his hind legs before he twirled Frankie away accidentally taking off her hand. Frankie giggles and took it back patting Scooby's head.

_Cuz tonight we're gonna leave our fears behind!_

_We're in this together!_

_Stepping out, we're gonna let our spirits fly!_

_Stand fierce forever!_

_Wa-oh-oh-oh! Freak out if you dare!_

_Wa-oh-oh-oh! Your best nightmare!_

_Don't stop rocking your right to fright! _

_We are Monster High!_

Headmistress Bloodgood does a tango with Mr. Where as they go off screen before Scooby dances with Clawdeen Wolf next. Holt scratches on the disc moving back and forth real fast to make a record scratch.

_Perfectly imperfect and we do it our way!_

_United not divided, don't get cast away!_

_They say-Go run and hide, but I just gotta say!_

_We're drop dead gorgeous each and every day!_

Shaggy starts a conga line as other students and the rest of Mystery Inc. join in marching and dancing through the school.

_The clock is striking thirteen!_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh!_

_It's time to cheer for your team!_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh!_

_We don't have to say goodbye!_

_Cuz friends like these will never die!_

Mystery Inc. and Frankie with her friends got together to take a selfie on her iCoffin before starting to dance more.

_Cuz tonight we're gonna leave our fears behind!_

_We're in this together!_

_Stepping out, we're gonna let our spirits fly!_

_Stand fierce forever!_

_Wa-oh-oh-oh! Freak out if you dare!_

_Wa-oh-oh-oh! Your best nightmare!_

_Don't stop rocking your right to fright! _

_We are Monster High!_

The students, teachers and Mystery Inc. strike poses as the doors close on Monster High and the song ends.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The scene transitions to Mystery Inc. in the Mystery Machine as they begin driving away as the students begin saying goodbye.

"Thanks for everything!" Frankie yelled.

"Come back and visit soon!" Lagoona added.

"We will! See you guys later!" Fred yelled as the gang waved their hands out the windows.

The Mystery Machine was far away from earshot as the gang traveled back on the road towards their next destination.

"I certainly never expected to run into actual monsters on this trip." Velma stated.

"I didn't expect them to be so friendly." Shaggy added as he and Scooby leaned over the seat.

"You think this changes how we solve mysteries now knowing there are actual monsters and ghosts out there?" Daphne asked with curiosity.

"Nah, we will still have the crooks in masks to deal with and we have a perfect distinction who's real and who ain't." Fred replied with a small smile.

"However, I'm sure this is one mystery we better keep to ourselves." Velma added.

Everyone chuckled and laugh as the Mystery Machine rode off into the sunset with Scooby's voice echoing:

"SCOOBY-DOOBY-DOO!" as the scene goes black.

**A/N: Just a quick disclaimer to end this awesome movie I've been working on.**

**I don't own the song "We are Monster High" or the lyrics displayed in this one-shot. This is a song created by the talented Madison Beer, and a very catchy song I thought to put in at the end.**

**I also don't own Scooby-Doo or Monster High as they belong to Hanna Barbera Studios and Mattel respectively.**

**I hope you enjoyed this presentation and one-shot of this crossover. Leave reviews telling me what you thought and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
